fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Meg
Meg (メグ Megu) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She is recruited in a base info conversation where she is spying on Sothe and Micaiah, and they discover her and started asking her questions. Meg is the third character you can recruit into the Dawn Brigade that is not an original member. She is one of the smallest characters in the game. Personality Meg has a build similar to her father, Brom's. She is somewhat husky but quite strong as it is suggested that most of her weight is muscle. She is a kind hearted girl who works very hard at anything she puts her mind to. She seems nervous and shy to some people, although she has a cheerful disposition. Character History Meg originally joins the Dawn Brigade hoping that she will 'meet her future husband' that her father told her to seek out. It is revealed later in Radiant Dawn that Meg's father is Brom, a playable character from Radiant Dawn's prequel Path of Radiance. Brom is also playable, starting in Part 2 of Radiant Dawn. In Part 1 of Radiant Dawn Meg finds Zihark, the man her father Brom said she should marry. This cleverly builds on the level A support conversation Brom and Zihark have in Path of Radiance where Brom says Zihark should marry his eldest daughter. Meg is Brom's younger daughter, and she went to look for Zihark instead of her sister due to her sister being married some time ago. Zihark is quite annoyed by this, but Meg doesn't notice. Meg continues to fight throughout the game to protect her father and her "future husband". Character Data Availability | | | | |○ |○ |○ |○ |○ | |○ | | | | | | | | | | | |○ | | | | | |○ |○ | |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected Base Stats | Armor Sword | Heaven |3 |21 |10 |1 |7 |8 |8 |10 |5 |6 |12 |5 | Sword - C | Shove Fortune | Iron Sword Steel Sword Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |60% |35% |15% |40% |65% |75% |35% |50% |} Biorhythm Bond Support *Brom: 10% Promotional Gains Promotion to Sword General *'HP:' +2 *'Strength:' +2 *'Magic:' +2 *'Skill:' +1 *'Speed:' +1 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +2 *'Con:' +0 *'Move:' +1 *'E Rank' Promotion to Marshall *'HP:' +4 *'Strength:' +3 *'Magic:' +4 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +3 *'Resistance:' +4 *'Con:' +0 *'Move:' +0 *'A Rank'* *'C Rank'** *'D Rank' *''' Luna Skill''' *''' Only if Bow mastery rank is at B. '''** Only if Lance mastery rank is at D or lower. Overall Meg is the only unpromoted Armor class unit playable in Radiant Dawn. Due to her low base stats, her abnormal growths for an Armor Knight class unit, the comparatively lower mobility of Armors, and the nature of raising units in the Dawn Brigade in which she competes with various units which are easier to work with, Meg is considered one of the most difficult characters to train, although still certainly usable. Her Strength, Skill, and Defense growths are all quite mediocre to low, especially for an Armor, while her Speed, Luck, and Resistance growths are all quite high to excellent, making Meg’s growths overall more akin to that of a typical Pegasus Knight. If one trains Meg, her Speed will frequently be higher than her Strength and Defense until it caps and her other stats catch up because of the low Speed caps of her class. After promoting at least once and capping Speed and then eventually Luck, Meg benefits from gaining levels through Bonus Experience, which helps raise her stats with lower growths such as Strength and Defense more effectively at that point. Of all the potential Marshalls, Meg will usually have the highest Speed and Resistance if raised, having the highest caps for Marshalls in those categories by 1 and 2 points respectively. To help her out early as a good defensive unit, hold on to Leonardo's Dracoshield to boost her defense, and possibly a Seraph Robe. Death Quote Epilogue *'Wayfaring Country Girl' (素朴な村娘) Meg had an ordinary marriage in her village and had an ordinary family. Her house was always full of laughter. Gallery File:Meg portrait.png|Meg's portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Sword Armor (Meg).png|Meg's battle model as a Sword Armor in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Sword General (Meg).png|Meg's battle model as a Sword General in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Marshall (Meg).png|Meg's battle model as a Marshall in Radiant Dawn. de:Meg Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc